


Nothing but the Truth

by quatresnuku



Category: Super Sentai Series, 快盗戦隊ルパンレンジャー VS 警察戦隊パトレンジャー | Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patoranger
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Love Confessions, Partners to Lovers, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quatresnuku/pseuds/quatresnuku
Summary: A gangler has the ability to make people answer any question truthfully. Keiichiro becomes under this gangler's influence during an attack and his teammates take this time to ask him questions that they have been wondering for a while.





	Nothing but the Truth

Lupat

Keiichiro x Tsukasa

Rated G or T

              “We have been receiving reports of people experiencing a flash and then only being compelled tell the truth no matter what,” Hilltop informed the unit at the morning briefing.

              “It has started to make people panic,” added in Jim Carter.

              “That doesn’t sound too bad but” Keiichiro started.

              “That could be horrible, being only able to tell the truth,” Sakuya interrupted, “Imagine if your girl asked you if she looked fat in an outfit. You would be forced to tell her she does or if she asked if the food you made for her was delicious and then you would have to say the truth that it tastes horrible!”

              His sempais looked at him with open annoyance at this statement.

              “If people are compelled to answer any question truthful then you could ask any banker for the combination to the vault and they would give it to you. This could cause an increase in robberies and theft,”

              “Ahh, good point, Tsukasa-sempai. Keiichiro nodded in agreement.

              “Not to mention that they could steal important trade and government secrets,” he added.

              “I want you all to find out the cause of this,” instructed the chief. The three of them saluted.

              Through the course of their investigation the Patorangers discovered that most of the victims had visited a shopping center but by the time they had arrived the Lupinrangers had already started battling the Gangler.

              “Gangler!! LupinRed!!! I’m arresting you both!” Keiichiro shouted entering the fight.

              “Somehow I doubt that,” LupinRed jeered dodging his attack.

              “Take this!” the Gangler shot a beam at the two reds. The phantom thief ducked behind PatronIchigo to use him as a shield. There was a bright light and when it disappeared the Gangler was gone. LupinRed also escaped with his two partners.

              “Keiichiro-semapai!!!” Sakuya detransformed and ran over to him, “Are you alright?”

              “I’m uninjured but I’m feeling a little constipated,” Keiichiro answered matter of fact. Tsukasa and Sakuya looked at him in concern.

              “KEIICHIRO WAS HIT WITH THE TRUTH BEAM!!” Jim Carter exclaimed as they got back to the station.

              “Well at least we know for sure that the Ganglers were behind it,” commented Hilltop looking at Keiichiro worried.

              “Hmm Semapai can only tell the truth now and has to answer all our questions,” Sakuya said coming and putting a hand on his shoulder. He had a not so innocent smile on his face and Keiichiro leaned away from him, “So Keiichiro-sempai who do you think is cuter, Umika-chan or Tsukasa-sempai?”               “Tsukasa,” he answered automatically with a straight face. She blushed slightly.

              “I completely disagree. Next question, what do you think of me?”

              “You’re decent detective and you have a lot of potential but the way you treat women is the worst. Do you know how uncomfortable it is for everyone the way that you go after Umika and not to mention how a lot of…”

              “Okay that’s enough,” Tsukasa said covering him his mouth and dragging him out of the room. She pulled him into an empty stairwell.

              “Thanks,”

              “Don’t thank me. I wanted to ask you something but I didn’t want the others around for it,” she took a step closer to him and he took a step back. They both did it until his back was against the wall. He swallowed nervously. “Do you think I’m pretty?”

              “You are the most beautiful woman that I know,” he said blushing and looking away from her. He mentally cursed the Gangler that did this to him. Tsukasa just smiled and put her hands on either side of him on the wall.

              “Okay. I have one more question for you. How do feel about me?” Keiichiro bit his lips and looked away from her in an attempt not to say anything but after a moment he gave in and looked her in the eyes.

              “I have such admiration for you. You are amazing and a great detective. I often find myself trying to be a better detective, no a better man because of you. On top of that you happen to be the most attractive person I’ve ever met. Every time I see you smile or with a child or even hug a stuffed animal it makes me fall for you even more,” he admitted. His face was as red as his uniform and he wondered if he could crawl into a hole for a while after telling her all the things that he’s thought about for years.

              “I feel the same,”

              “Huh?” he looked her in the face and found that hers was just as red as his.

              “I think that you’re a great guy and an even better detective. I told you before that your words inspired me when we first got our positions in the tactical unit. We complement each other both in the field and in our personal lives. I shouldn’t have gone about it this way. I’m sorry,” Keiichiro’s response was leaning in and kissing her. He put his hands around her waist pulling her closer. Tsukasa’s hands moved from either side of him on the wall to around his neck. This kiss was a long time coming.

              When the kiss ended they rested their foreheads against each other’s. They were both smiling.

              “Tsukasa, I think I’m…”

              “Shhhh,” she leaned back and put a finger on his lips,” I don’t want to hear anything else till after you are no longer under the influence of a Gangler.” Keiichiro nodded. “So let’s go find him,” The two of them left the stairwell with a smile across their faces.


End file.
